1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to hose couplings, and more particularly to hose couplings with retainer ring connectors that allow for complete rotation and secure connection of the coupling""s parts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hose couplings having a male element connected to a first hose and a female element connected to a second hose are well known in the art (such coupling could also be used, for instance, to interconnect a hose to a sprinkler, spray valve, or other device that requires rotation relative to a hose. These couplings will generically be referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccouplingsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chose couplingsxe2x80x9d). Typically, such couplings use some form of spoked system to form the locking mechanism between the male and female elements. These devices, however, do not allow full rotation through an entire three hundred and sixty degree range as the rotation of the male and female members will eventually align the spokes and allow disengagement. Without complete rotation, the hoses to which the male and female elements are connected become twisted or kinked, thereby resulting in diminished fluid transfer, hose cracking, and even injury to the user if ensnared by the hose.
Some couplings in the art use slides or additional locking parts to rotationally or securely engage the male and female elements. Due to the need for additional parts or sophisticated designs, these devices require expensive molding techniques and thus lead to increased manufacturing costs. These devices are also complicated to put together and require additional effort and time to engage. Furthermore, these slides or additional locking parts may be accidentally activated through the use of the hoses, thereby causing the male and female elements to disengage and allowing fluids to escape from the coupling.
Other prior art couplings use rings or similar elements which frictionally connect the male and female members by expanding or contracting. However, these devices result in burdensome or limited rotational movement as the frictional connection inhibits free movement due to the frictional forces placed on the male and female members by the expanding or contracting ring or similar element. These devices also fail to provide for secure retention of the members because the rings or similar elements may lose their flexibility and resiliency over time, thus reducing the frictional forces and eventually allowing the male and female members to separate.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a hose coupling capable of rotation through a full three-hundred and sixty degrees.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a hose coupling that is secure and will not readily separate.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a hose coupling that is simple to manufacture and can be implemented with a minimum amount of effort and expense.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a hose coupling comprising a male member and a female member rotationally engaged with one another, and a retainer ring connector positioned between the corresponding spokes formed on the male and female elements which permits rotational movement between the members and provides a secure connection.
The retainer ring is positioned rearwardly of the outwardly extending spokes on the male member and forward of the inwardly extending spokes of the female member. When the male member is axially inserted into the female member, the spokes on the inside of the female member pass between the outwardly extending spokes of the male member and are forced over the ring element which resiliently compresses a sufficient amount to permit passage of the spokes. After the spokes of the female member pass over the compressed ring element, the resiliency of the ring member expands causes it to outwardly, thereby preventing the male and female members from disengaging from each other. This retainer ring connector further permits for complete rotational movement between the male and female members by maintaining axial separation of the respective spokes.